


Countless

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: Originally posted to tumblr Aug 7-ish





	Countless

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr Aug 7-ish

He has delivered thirty seven death notices in his tenure as Merlin.  Thirty seven men and women, agents, techs, Knight candidates, all killed under his watch.  Thirty seven medals each engraved with six numbers, delivered to thirty seven family members.  Thirty seven favours, only a small number called in.  Thirty seven people Merlin will never forget, can never forget.

Merlin doesn’t regret his actions on V-Day, he did what had to be done.  He has no remorse for those who chose implants, who lost their heads.   But he does remember. As the clean-up begins worldwide and reports start coming in of dead and injured he starts to make a list.  He knows there is no way for him to remember each one, no way he can extend a favour to every family.  So he does what he can and starts another list.  

While not actively assisting in the clean-up he does what he can.  Turns a red light green to avoid an accident.  Arranges education trusts for the scores of V-Day orphans.  Pays a car repair bill, house cleaning expenses, medical expenses.  And moves another name from one list to the other.

No, he knows he can never remember all of the names.  But will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooof welcome to the angst train I woke up with. Harry says that he’ll take care of Lee, he’s the one who goes to Michelle and it got me thinking: if it wasn’t Harry then who? Chester King? No, no I think Merlin (and maybe just our Merlin) would bear that burden. Which also got me thinking about V-Day.


End file.
